THE CONTRAC
by shizuka uchiha
Summary: Naruto es éxitoso apasionado y dedicado a su trabajo. También es un mujeriego inigualable, esto lleva a su abuelo a tomar una drástica decisión para devolver a su único nieto por el buen camino. tu amas esta empresa tanto como a tu vida y por eso si quieres heredar, debes tener un hijo. Hinata es una mujer que desea tener una vida normal una deuda la obligó a aceptar un contrato.


La familia uzumaki es poderosa nadie lo dudaba, con las numerosas empresas y negocios que manejan cualquiera estaría realmente contento de ser sus socios.

Por desgracia la familia también poseía su triste historia, el clan uzumaki estaba al borde de la extinción pues a pesar de que tener tanto poder y dinero sólo quedaban dos miembros vivos del clan. Se había esparcido el tétrico rumor sobre una maldición que perseguía a la familia y que los llevaba a tener trajicos finales.

Kurama estaba furioso, iracundo mejor dicho, parecía que la corbata lo estaba ahorcando y que le faltaba el aire, su sangre no parecía querer circular.

La mañana parecía haber comenzado bien, no había nada que perturbara su impoluta paz o eso pensaba hasta que el periódico llegó, en plena portada su apellido volvía a ser el encabezado y realmente no le agradaba para nada el contenido de la noticia.

"El codiciado soltero Naruto Uzumaki, es visto salir de un motel con la ardiente actriz Sara Sky"

No podía seguir leyendo, su preciado y amado único nieto volvió a hacer de las suyas, pisoteando el buen nombre de la familia según él.

Kurama se sentía perdido como era posible que Naruto fuera así, su padre nunca tuvo esas actitudes hacia su madre. El recordar a su dufunta hija y yerno lo lleno de más angustia, con que cara los vería cuando llegara al otro mundo sabiendo de la pésima actitud de su nieto. Tenía que regresarlo al camino correcto.

Naruto mataría por una pildora contra la migraña, el movimiento del automóvil lo estaba mareando, la noche de tragos se había salido de control pero tenía que trabajar, nunca perdería un valioso día de trabajo por algo tan insignificante como una resaca.

El auto se detuvo frente a las oficinas, el chófer abrió la puerta y salio dando un inimaginable aura de brillo, era guapo, su altura de 1.80, su cuerpo delgado pero músculoso , el cabello rubio y ojos azules era el paquete completo, cualquier mujer soñaba con un hombre como él.

No se molesto en saludar a nadie, caminando totalmente seguro hasta su oficina hasta que su secretaria lo detuvo.

\- El presidente está en tu oficina y por su estado de ánimo supongo que ya vio el periódico - Ino yamanaka lanzó un periódico el cual tenia una fotografía de él y Sara saliendo de un motel, no necesitaba ser genios para saber porque su abuelo estaba molesto, su apellido estaba escrito en letras grandes.

\- ¿Quién lee los periódicos hoy en día? - lanzo el papel de vuelta a su secretaria. - me encargaré de esto, consigueme un café y una aspirina.

\- como tu digas jefecito-

Suspiro y se acomodo el saco, tomo aire y entró, su abuelo estaba sentado justamente en su escritorio. si no supiera que su abuelo tenía 80 años juraría que apenas y aparentaba 40, su cabello y barba le daban ese aspecto rudo pero elegante que pocos hombres lograban con la edad , su cuerpo fornido no tenía nada que enviar a los jóvenes.

Si él quisiera podría tener a cualquier mujer a sus pies. Pero su abuelo era un hombre chapado a la antigua, recto, orgulloso y muy leal y sobre todo de esos de los cuales su palabra es ley.

\- ¿Y ahora que excusa me darás? - kurama lanzó el periódico al pecho de naruto, su voz ronca le dio un toque extra de seried al asunto.

\- no te preocupes abuelo, haré que el artículo sea retirado de inmediato - naruto le restó inportanci al asunto y se sentó en el sofá de su oficina. Su abuelo no quería excusas y el no se las daría, lo mejor sería darle solución al problema.

-¡No!... Ya me canse de esa actitud tuya, ¿¡piensas que la vida es asi de fácil! ? , Naruto ya me colmaste la puta paciencia, semana tras semana es lo mismo ya me canse de hablarte por las buenas _

Naruto se sorprendió, su abuelo nunca perdia los estribos, siempre lo había mimado, pero no le permitiría meterse en su vida privada.

-¡Por si lo olvidas soy un adulto! - alzó la voz y encaró a su abuelo - mi vida privada nunca a interferido en mi trabajo no se porque te metes en eso, si en realidad nunca afecto en nada -

Kurama no retrocedió, esta era la última oportunidad que tenía de rescatar a su nieto de una vida vacía.

\- Ese es el problema, tú no tienes vida, pasar de cama en cama y hundido en el trabajo, eso no es tener vida -

\- Abuelo ya no vivimos en tus tiempos, no veo la necesidad de este sermón, lamentó lo del escándalo de hoy pero es algo pasajero -

Naruto sabía que su abuelo tenía sus razones para enojarse pero todo tenía límites. El rubio trataba de ignorar el infernal dolor de cabeza y su estómago revuelto, la pelea era algo avitual después de que su abuelo lo pillava pero hoy fue especialmente molesto. Tomó una de las botellas con agua de su mesa de café y le dio un gran sorbo el cuál lo mandó a la gloria.

_ bien si es es tu forma de pensar, no tengo más opciones - kurama aflojo su corbata y suspiro - tu amas esta empresa tanto como a tu vida y por eso si quieres heredar, debes tener un hijo.

Naruto escupio toda el agua de su boca - ¿¡TE VOLVISTE LO ABUELO!? - uso la manga para secar su boca - deja de hacer esas bromas anciano -

\- No es ninguna broma. Te recuerdo que no estoy obligado a heredarte mi imperio, si yo lo deseará puedo donar todo lo que tengo a la caridad - kurama miro la cara desencajada de su nieto - No quiero niños de probeta, ni vientres alquilados, y menos eso de inseminación artificial, debes tener un hijo de la manera tradicional si es que de verdad quieres obtener tu herencia -

Kurama dio la vuelta al escrito y antes de salir pronunció - No trates de engañarme, recuerda : más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose despertó a Naruto de su trance, su abuelo se la había puesto difícil, ahora el anciano jugó sucio y lo había atrapado y dejado sin escapatoria.

Continuará...


End file.
